Sheets are known that have a polymeric backing and opposite major surfaces both coated with removable pressure sensitive adhesive, which sheets are adapted to have the adhesive on one major surface adhered to a vertical surface and to have a sheet or other light weight item removeably adhered to the adhesive coating on its other major surface to support it along that vertical surface. Wallsaver (t.m.) Removable poster tape available from Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company, St. Paul, Minn. is an illustrative example. When a strip of such tape is adhered to a vertical surface and then used to support a series of sheets, one at a time, along that vertical surface, however, the adhesive is exposed between having sheets adhered to it and can become contaminated so that it is less effective.